deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Thanos is a character from Marvel Comics who is an enemy of the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four and many more. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Bill Cipher * Thanos VS Broly * Thanos VS Enerjak * Thanos vs Flowey * General Zod VS Thanos * Thanos vs Goku * Thanos vs Magolor (By Eficiente) * Kid Buu vs Thanos * Sephiroth vs Thanos * Thanos vs Spawn * Thanos vs. Superman (Abandoned) * Teridax vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Yellow Diamond Battle Royales * God Royale (thelegion) * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale 'Completed Death Battles' * Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos * Bowser vs Thanos * Thanos vs. Beerus * Darkseid vs. Thanos * Thanos vs Doomsday * Thanos vs. Frieza * Thanos vs. Gravemind * Thanos and Darkseid vs Dimentio and Enerjak Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alien X (Ben 10) * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr * Chara * Fusion Zamasu * King Dedede * Kirby * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Mongul * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Superboy-Prime * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) History Thanos is one of the last sons of the Titanian Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San, slaughtering his own people can becoming known among the galactic communities as the "Mad Titan." Motivated by his ambition and obsession for death, Thanos becomes cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. His ultimate goal is the possession of the Infinity Stones so he can impress the cosmic being Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. Death Battle Info As a mutant variation of the Titanian Eternals, Thanos has immense strength and vitality along with nigh-limitless stamina. His physiology not only lets him survive hits from beings like the Hulk, but also regenerate from these wounds quickly and absorb/project vast quantities of cosmic energy. Thanos is also an accomplished manipulator, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science. Infinity Gauntlet A relic that gives the owner near-omnipotent powers. It is powered by the six Infinity Stones, six gems of vast power created from singularities at the end of the previous universe which separately make one god-like in their own right if used properly. Time Stone: Gives the user control over time itself, ranging from reversing or accelerating the flow of time to stopping time in an instant or creating a timeloop that only the user can cancel. Space Stone: Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Stone: Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a being both physically and mentally. Reality Stone: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will, draining the life force of lesser beings who possess it. Power Stone: Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force, causing lesser beings holding it to combust in a massive explosion. Mind Stone: Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis or to subjugate the wills of others. Heart of Universe Thanos discovered the existence of an infinite source of energy, from which emanates all physical and metaphysical energies, what he called the heart of the universe (also known as the heart of the infinite). This cosmic artifact is able to overcome other similar artifacts like the Infinity Stones. Feats * Capable of surviving planet destroying attacks ** Once endured and escaped from a black-hole. ** Thanos has withstood three full screams from Black Bolt ** Thanos has been shown to survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus ** Thanos has withstood a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with all but a bloody nose. ** Easily survived being stabbed through the chest by Wolverine ** Took punches from Drax the Destroyer and The Hulk, AT THE SAME TIME * Destructive Potential ** While possessing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos used it to wish for half of all life in the known universe to cease. ** Thanos was able to slightly damage Galactus' armor and blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feet ** Broke the shield of the Captain America with a bitchslap ** Was able to hold his own against Beyonder/Kosmos. * Victories ** Thanos defeated the Silver Surfer on several occasions ** Thanos defeated the most powerful gods within Marvel *** Defeated and killed the cosmic entity, eternity. *** Destroyed the Celestials. *** Overpowered the Living Tribunal and Galactus. *** Once defeated all those cosmic entities with the infinity gauntlet *** Effortlessly defeated the otherwise invincible Wolverine. ** On multiple occasions has held his ground, and frequently defeats superhero teams like the Avengers. * Strength ** Thanos has destroyed planets with the simple force of his blows ** On par with Hulk and Thor in terms of strength (including without the Infinity Gauntlet). ** Knocked out several god-like characters with his strength * He gave immortality to Deadpool so he could not be with Mistress Death * While in possession of the Heart of the Universe, Thanos obliterated everything, even the Living Tribunal, Thanos then instantaneously.rebooted the universe out of boredom in the resulting void before discarding his divinity. Flaws * It is possible to make magic or technology that can contain the power of the Infinity Stones https://youtu.be/6kS9Tt1e47g?t=38s * Massive ego makes him surprisingly easy to trick * It is always rejected by the Mistress Death * Has a helicopter, for some reason... http://66.media.tumblr.com/367741a4f58ac5b1b577441325d23f52/tumblr_nmhudpIGJL1ru09bvo2_1280.jpg * Despite his power; Thanos has been defeated multiple times. ** Have never been able to defeat The One Above All ** Thanos (or a clone of Thanos) was easily defeated by Squirrel Girl. ** Even in battle, Thanos has had his Infinity Gauntlet stolen by his enemies. ** In an alternate canon: Wolverine outsmarted Thanos and cut his arm off https://youtu.be/NvGjpyBKBDs?t=8m3s. * The Infinity Gauntlet cannot work outside of the dimension it originates from. ** Darkseid attemted to use the IG, but couldn't due to this. * Sometimes is so powerful that he discards his divine power out of boredom. * Easily beaten without the Infinity Gauntlet by normal cops (Non-Canon) Gallery 649960-thanos_representing.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet thanos vs everyone.jpg|Thanos vs. Everyone thanos gets arrested.jpg|Getting arrested by cops Thanos-Death-Marvel-Comics_opt.jpg|Thanos rejected (again) by Death. Thanos01.jpg|Baby Thanos 4767272-27.jpg Thanos_vs_Marvel_.jpg|Thanos vs Marvel Universe Deadpool-Thanos-Death-1.jpg|Thanos at the end achieving his goal infinity-gauntlet-002.jpg IMG_20160506_211716_edit.jpg|Thanos kills War Machine Thanos_supremo_1.jpg|Supreme God Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_1.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 1 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_2.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 2 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_3.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 3 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_4.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 4 Thanos_H_U_10.jpg Thanos_H_U_11.jpg Thanos_H_U_12.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Light Users Category:Space explorers Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude